


Tangled Chemistry

by emmizu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Falling In Love, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love takes time and energy, M/M, Major injuries, Nightmares, OT3, Polyamory, Prompt based Chapters, Smut sooner or later, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmizu/pseuds/emmizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Girl knew they all had chemistry. She was dating Blue Beetle. Kid Flash was dating Blue Beetle. It was simple. So her and Kid Flash had to be ready to date each other, right? The simplicity just had to stop there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insecurities

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Oh that’s dangerous,” Jaime laughed, squeezing her tighter. Hands drifting lower to her ass. Cassie purred at the action- pushing her hips against his before snapping back into the seriousness she was trying to muster.

“Don’t laugh! I’m being serious!”

Jaime threw his head back, laughing again. Cassie frowned and scrunched her brows together. Cheeks puffing out in retaliation. After calming down, her boyfriend sighed and patted one of her cheeks, successfully deflating them both.

“Okay, okay. I’ll bite, cariño.” He rolled his eyes playfully. “Just what have you been thinking about?”

Cassie wiggled in his hold. Her stomach flipped-flopped, but she tried to swallow through it. “I’ve been thinking about going…” She blinked then swallowed again. “A-about furthering my relationship with Bart.”

Jaime was silent for a moment. “Seriously?”

Cassie nodded. “Dead serious I think. I mean…” She looked away then back at him. “It’s been four months since we all agreed to this. So it has to be time, right?”

“Only if you’re really ready for that step,” he answered, studying her face.

Biting her lip in thought, she nodded once more. She wasn’t sure how to have a conversation like this. Nor how to ask for permission with these type of things. Even though, technically, she was also dating Bart. In some weird fashion. So it’s not like she needed to get any sort of permission from Jaime.

“Are you asking for permission or something?” His head dipped to catch her falling gaze. “Cause if you are- you don’t need to. This is our relationship. We all agreed to try, so… I’m sure Bart will be ecstatic to hear about this.”

“You think?” Cassie couldn’t seem to shake the doubt. “I don’t want to pressure him if he’s not ready yet.”

Jaime’s eyes widened. “Are you serious? He literally asks me everyday. I swear even during the heat of sex!”

“Eww, Jaime!” She slapped his chest, blood rushing to her cheeks. “I cannot believe you just said that!”

Her boyfriend only laughed in return, kissing along her jaw to choke it back. The stuttering air tickled the skin there. “Come on. Bart will be so excited to hear this. Trust me.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I just told you!”

“I know! I’m just- I’m… I don’t know anymore.” She huffed, attempting to push him back some.

Jaime sighed, scooting back to study her fully. “I swear just talk to him about it. If you want my permission—even though you don’t need it—you have it. Just try.”

Defeated, Cassie buried her face underneath a nearby pillow. “I know. I’m being stupid. I’ll talk to him. I just don’t want to be rejected.”

Jaime pulled at the pillow, fighting against her strength. “So that’s what this is about? You think he’ll reject you? Cassie, that’s ridiculous!” Finally, he gave up and patted the pillow instead. “I swear he likes you. Like really, really likes you. You've absolutely nothing to worry about.”

Peeking out, Cassie tried not to smile and failed. “Really, really likes me, huh?”

Taking his chance at the exposure, Jaime ran his fingers through her hair. “Really, really.”

She sighed, relaxing into the bed. “Wow.”

“What?”

“It’s nice to know, I guess.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “I tell you all the time.”

Pushing at his shoulder with one hand. “We’ve been serious for a while. Bart’s a whole new experience.”

Jaime collapsed against the bed, resuming their closeness. His legs skimmed across her own, sending electricity up her spine. He smiled then yawned. “Bart is quite the experience. Are you sure you’ll be able to handle him?”

She couldn’t help the involuntary groan that escaped. “Oh Hera, what did I get myself into with you two?”

Jaime wiggled his brows, all smug. “Care to find out?” Already reaching out to start another round, his hand skimmed down between her legs. She moaned and grinded against his palm in reply.


	2. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The right or ability to do something that is given by someone who has the power to decide if it will be allowed or permitted.

Seeking Bart out was a minor issue everyone dealt with from time to time. With superspeed it was easy for him to disappear and stay gone for mere minutes or long hours. So when Gar lightly commented on the speedster’s whereabouts, Cassie had to know where. 

“What do you mean where? You’re their girlfriend aren’t you?” 

In defense, “of course I am. Now where are they?” 

Babs, bent over in the fridge, answered ahead of Gar. “They made their way into the extra bedrooms a while ago.” Grabbing a water, she straightened and shut the door. “I’m sure you’ll find them though. Bart’s always been a little… loud.” A not so subtle wink. 

Looking at Gar, Cassie knew their horrified expressions matched. Faces red from the tip of their ears to the top of their shoulders. “I can’t believe you just said that!” Cassie exclaimed, eyes wide. 

Babs laughed, untwisting her water bottle and taking a short drink. “Just stating the truth. I bet if you’re quiet long enough- we’ll all hear them.” 

Gar fell forward, collapsing face first onto his folded arms. “If only my ears would fall off right about now.” 

“I’ll be taking my leave now. Thanks for personally embarrassing me.” Cassie remarked before turning to leave the kitchen area. 

But Babs just couldn’t resist. “It’s not like you wouldn’t find out eventually!” 

Gar groaned while Cassie ducked her head and sped out of the room without mustering a single word. Everyone else who had been on the same mission had either gone into the communal room to distress and relax or had gone home for some space. 

So finding them would probably be a breeze. There were at least six extra rooms for the team to stay in whenever, and if there was any overflow, they could stay in another wing where some of the Justice League stayed. Which at one point was really cool and awesome, but at the same time they were teenagers and sometimes teenagers needed down time with other teenagers. 

An activity that apparently Bart and Jaime were enjoying right now according to Babs. Who needed to cool it with the comments or else her head was going to explode with mortification at how much she insinuated. Although, it didn’t help that her and Babs were such close friends. So the teasing came with their friendship.

Down the hall, she heard a shower start up. Studying the room across from the boy’s bathroom, the demigoddess cracked the door open and peeked inside- finding the one and only Bart Allen. 

Who in turn was very sweaty and covered from the waist down in a thin, white bed sheet. Jaime was nowhere in sight, so it was safe to assume that he was in the shower. With a deep breath, Cassie pushed through the door. 

Padding across the carpeted floor, she noticed the Kid Flash costume haphazardly strewn across the floor along with one of Jaime’s undershirts and briefs, his favorite ones she noticed. 

Bart groaned, using an arm to cover his eyes. “Hermano, I thought you were showering.” 

Finally reaching the bed, Cassie took a seat next to him causing the bed to dip and jostle his body. Bart hissed and removed his arm, blearily searching for—she guessed—Jaime. Only to find someone completely different. His surprise only lasted a second. 

“Hey Cass,” he greeted, rubbing at his eyes. “What’s up?” 

Cassie hummed and shyly reached over to comb her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. At the contact, Bart’s eyes fluttered shut. Even if his hair was gross at the moment, she always did enjoy touching it. No matter how fast the kid ran- it was always so tangle-free and practically flawless. 

Bart reached up for the hand in his hair. “Cass?” He questioned, reopening his eyes. 

“Sorry! I’m just—I’m nervous. I’ve been nervous. All week actually.” Their fingers interlocked and the speedster brought their hands down to rest against his sternum. Her gaze wandered across the expanse of his lean chest. 

His red, sweaty chest. 

Oh god. 

They just got done having sex and here she was interrupting their alone time together! Since starting their relationships, they had kept their specific alone time together separate from each other. As in, there was Jaime/Cassie time, Jaime/Bart time and Cassie/Bart time. However, Cassie and Bart time had been mutually slow at this point. 

Slow as in they hung out, cuddled, held hands, flirted and kissed here and there. Jaime’s and her’s had moved along pretty fast and now here she was figuring out that her boys were involved sexually too. 

Guilt splashed in her gut at the realization. Without thinking her grip on Bart’s hand turned severe. He squeaked in surprise, and Cassie immediately released her hold, which almost sent her tumbling off the bed. 

“I’m sorry! I’m just so—” 

“Nervous?” Bart offered, shaking out his hand to relieve the sting. “What’s the matter?” 

Cassie covered her face and exhaled, mumbling an assortment of words against her palms. Using his other hand, Bart touched her waist and shook her gently. 

“Can you speak up? Was that Interlac? I couldn’t make out a single word.” 

Peeking through her fingers, she rushed out. “I think it’s time we further our relationship. If that’s okay with you.” 

She was met with complete silence for five whole seconds. 

“Further our relationship?” 

Keeping her face covered, Cassie nodded. Oh how she wanted to crawl in a hole and die. 

“Okay?” He answered uncertainly, massaging her hip some. 

Her breath caught. “You mean it?” 

“I sure hope so. We’re dating if I remember right.” 

Cassie snorted into her hands and rubbed her face. “We are dating,” she admitted, slowly dragging her hands down her face. Peering down, Bart greeted her with a soft, crooked grin. “Don’t look so excited,” she teased. “You’re just hyped up on hormones.” 

Bart shrugged, reaching up with both hands to drag her down. “I could go for another round.” 

Bracing herself against either side of Bart, Cassie giggled. “Don’t push your luck.” 

His lips brushed once over her own before moving on to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw. Warmth pooled in her chest as his fingers delved into her hair while he physically dragged her over top his body. Straddling his hips, she interrupted his journey down the column of her neck to smash their lips together. In surprise Bart jumped, but managed to switch his tactics. 

Cassie should’ve been ashamed of herself at this point. The way their teeth clanked and noses bumped should’ve been enough, but it didn’t stop her, or him for that matter. One of his hands drifted down her stomach, and underneath her shirt, caressing the skin underneath. Her mouth dropped open, releasing a loud, shameful moan. As always, or as expected, Bart took advantage of the access. Tongue delving in and brushing up against her own. The heat was almost unbearable only to grow more so as his fingers slipped innocently past the waistband of her pants. 

She bit his bottom lip, tugging it with her teeth. His groan shouldn’t have sent heat coiling down there but it does. It was the excitement. The unexplored unknown of how differently he’d react compared to Jaime. 

Eventually their heated makeout session calmed to slow, explorative touching game. Open mouthed kisses to every inch of their shoulders, necks and faces. Teasing fingers over chests, hips and hair. She hardly noticed when they fell asleep. Still snuggled on top, Cassie couldn’t help but sense another presence in the room.

Gradually rising from her post, she studied Bart’s peaceful expression. The demigoddess shouldn’t have felt this calm, but here she was feeling content and hopeful. This was good. This was going a lot better than she expected. 

Examining his upper body, Cassie noticed her marks aren’t the only ones marring his skin. It was easy to tell the difference between the shapes and colors. Jaime had always been a little more strategic in his placement. 

Bart would have to wear a turtle neck for at least a week. Then again, so would she. Hera, her mom was going to kill her if she even caught a hint of a bite anywhere near visible on her person. Rubbing her neck, Cassie could already feel the marks setting in. 

Next time, they would have to strategize. 

“Wow. Seems like I missed out on all the fun.” 

“Eep!” 

Cassie had almost forgotten. Jumping off the bed, she spun around and sputtered to come up with a decent response. The sudden motion of departure jostled Bart, but he rolled over- burying his face into the mattress. “I’m so sorry! We were just—”

“Dios mio,” Jaime rolled his eyes. “You’re fine. I take it you finally talked to him.” He came closer, and she could pinpoint the exact moment his eyes zeroed in on her neck. “Amongst other things,” he teased. Reaching for her cheek, he looked over the marks. After a moment, he whistled then grinned. “Your mom’s going to kill you.” 

“Don’t,” she warned. “I’m already preparing to hide these so zip it!” 

Bart tossed on the bed, burrowing further underneath the sheets.

“I see why he repaid the favor.” 

Cassie pushed at his face. “Shh! I don’t want to hear it, you smug bastard!” 

Jaime recoiled and chuckled. “Aw come on! I’m just teasing you!” 

“You’re not the one…” Her sentence died off when she realized that Jaime knew exactly how she was feeling. There were marks along his collarbone and shoulders too. Why couldn’t Bart have done that sort of placement for her? Her neck was a mess. Ugh. Focus. 

As if sensing her hesitation, he reached up with one hand to rub one of his shoulders. “You’ll be fine, Cass. Just don’t act jumpy like you have been lately.” 

Cassie glared. “Watch it.” 

“Olvidame,” he relented, grasping her wrist and tugging her forward. Pecking her lips, Jaime sighed. “Seriously though, you better get home. It’s almost your curfew.” 

“Say goodnight to Bart for me?” 

Leaning back, he nodded. “Sure thing. Text me when you get home.” 

“Of course.” Standing on her tiptoes, she went back in for one more kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating so fast, but here it is! Don't be afraid to send in some requests. I could always use the inspiration!


	3. Hesitance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are we going to be okay?"

Jaime kissed along Bart’s thigh, lifting both legs up and over his shoulders without a second thought. Bart trembled, inhaling in sharp, short breaths. “Jaime,” he gasped, threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

Bart felt him smile against his skin. “Yes?” 

“Are we going to be okay?” 

Jaime stilled at the question. “What?” When he raised his gaze, Bart wasn’t looking at him. His hands were twisted together and shaking. Jaime reached for the auburn’s hair and combed it back. Still, he refused to meet his eyes. “What’s this about?” 

Bart sighed, closing his eyes. “If Cassie and I… is our relationship going to stay the same?” 

“Why would it change now?” 

His answer was a half shrug. 

Jaime leant forward and kissed along Bart’s stomach, dipping his tongue along his bellybutton. Bart whimpered, back arching. He sucked a mark onto the crease on his right hip, earning a breathy whine in return. He left another mark just below the first one, caressing Bart’s thighs as he did. 

Bart writhed under the sensations, gripping Jaime’s hair and tugging on the strands. “I don’t want to drift apart,” he stuttered. 

Again, Jaime paused. “Drift… apart?” 

“I don’t want that.” 

Jaime sighed, realizing their moment of intimacy was long gone. He shifted to the side and pushed himself onto the bed. Covering his eyes with both arms, Bart’s legs collapsed against the bed. 

“Sorry for ruining the mood.” 

“You didn’t.” 

Bart chuckled. “I did. Don’t lie to me. I totally moded us.” 

Jaime rolled onto his side and studied the portions of his boyfriend’s face that he could see since his arms were still draped over it. “Can we please talk about this? What’s got you so, uh, moded? I thought polyamorous relationships were a thing in the future.” 

He watched Bart’s Adam’s apple bob. “They do,” he answered weakly. “That’s how people got along, but...”

Khaji Da whispered a conclusion in his mind. 

Ignoring the beetle’s intuition, he asked a different question. “Do you think it won’t work here, you know, in this timeline?” 

“I don’t know how anything works back here,” Bart admitted quietly. 

Jaime reached out and touched his boyfriend’s arms. Rubbing softly to comfort him somehow. “Are we taking this too far too soon? I mean is there a way to…?” 

“Go slower than we already are?” 

Jaime sighed, letting his hand fall away. Silence fell over them. Bart rolled on his side toward Jaime and pushed his way into Jaime’s arms. They didn’t talk for the rest of the night.

—

Cassie looked positively wounded at Jaime’s admission. “What do you mean he seems hesitant? He didn’t seem too bothered the other night when we made out.”

Jaime shrugged, rubbing at his eyes. He hadn’t been getting much sleep after their talk a few nights ago. “Maybe he’s thinking too much. We’re reaching the fourth anniversary of Wally’s death, and you know how he gets around this time.” 

Cassie’s gaze dropped to her hands in her lap. He could tell her fingers were itching to touch the lasso at her hip. It was a comfort habit she’d picked up a few years ago, but he didn’t pry into the why. She specifically expressed her discomfort with the topic, and he left it alone. 

“What did he say exactly, Jaime. I need to know. This is serious.” 

Jaime sat down on the couch across from her. For the time being, they were the only ones in the team’s living room, considering they were on backup tonight- just in case. Red Robin, Superboy, Batgirl, Kid Flash and Beast Boy were out on a mission in Gotham. The details of the mission, for now, were secretive. Probably had to do with Gotham and Batman. 

“Jaime!”

He jumped at her voice and smoothed a hand through his hair. “S-sorry! Look, he just didn’t want us to drift apart. Especially now that you and Bart are going to be pursuing your relationship more seriously. I don’t think he completely trusts what we all agreed to.”

Cassie’s brows furrowed. “Agreed to? This isn’t some business handling a deal. We did this because we all liked each other, and it was either date each other or not date at all.” He noticed her eyes were watering. 

Shit. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, Cass! This is just as important to me as it is to you.” 

She swallowed and looked away, collapsing back against the couch cushions. “Maybe Bart doesn’t feel the same deep down inside.” Her tone was soft and fragile. “He’s so used to just _being_ here in the present that after four years, he still hasn’t come to terms with his choices.” 

Jaime struggled to breath for a moment. Her words hitting a little too close to home. Make a choice, choose its consequences. Bart didn’t have much of a choice. Now he was just existing, not living according to their girlfriend. “You really think that?” 

Cassie shook her head, defeated. “I’m probably reading too much into it. He’s nervous like the rest of us, and we just have to make him more comfortable. Win him over. Gain his trust and—” 

“Have lots of sex with him.” 

Cassie paled at the voice, and Jaime couldn’t believe who'd walked in on their conversation. Tigress sauntered into the room, in full garb, and dumped her dishes into the sink in the kitchen. 

“Oh come on,” she teased. “I’ve dated a speedster. I know what it takes to keep them satisfied.” She winked, strolling out of the kitchen toward the two of them. “Seriously, whatever the two of you are worried about, it’ll go away. All speedsters go into a funk at some point. They create too much time on their hands.” 

Tigress sat on the arm of Cassie’s couch and petted her head, who didn’t seem too pleased with the action. 

Jaime cleared his throat. “Sex doesn’t solve problems.” 

Tigress challenged him with a raised brow. “Yeah, but it blows off a lot of steam. It’s a stress reliever. Not to mention, a great way to talk things out in the heat of the moment.” 

Aqualad chose to walk in right as Jaime was about to counter her argument. “Tigress, let’s go.” He adjusted his suit, eyes studying each of them before landing on Tigress. He appeared to be a little disheveled and flushed. 

Embarrassment colored Jaime’s cheeks when Khaji Da supplied him with an answer to a question he didn’t even ask. Cassie didn’t seem to catch on though as she pushed Tigress’ hand away from her head, pouting. 

“Fine,” Tigress relented, rising from her spot. “See you guys later. Stay out of trouble. And…” She turned back around, grinning like the Cheshire cat. “Use protection.” 

Aqualad merely rolled his eyes and caught her wrist, dragging her toward the zeta tubes. Cassie groaned, muttering under her breath and frowning over at Jaime. He didn’t have much to say either. 

“The last thing we need to do is overwhelm him in sex,” she said once they had both gathered their wits. 

“Agreed, but what do you think we should do?” 

Another shrug. “Just continue what we’re doing and go from there. Maybe Tigress is right. He’s just in a funk. And you’re right too. It’s closing in on an important date for him.” She caught herself. “For all of us.” 

Jaime nodded and stood up from his couch. Exhausted and a little upset about their conversation. “Right. Wanna go catch a siesta in one of the rooms?” 

Cassie gasped scandalously. “I believe you said that sex couldn’t solve any problem!” 

“It’s a good stress reliever apparently,” he countered, holding out his hand for her to take. “But that’s not really the goal here. I seriously need to catch up on some sleep, and sleeping next to you will be heavenly.” 

Taking his hand, Cassie giggled as he helped her up. “Well, aren’t you the charmer, but you’re right. I’m exhausted.” 

—

Jaime pushed at the hands shaking him, growling at the motion. “Go away,” he mumbled. “Sleeping.” 

“Just got the call. Bart and the team are coming back.” 

“Great…” he grumbled, swatting at her persistent hands. “Let me go back to sleep now.”

“Jaime!” She tugged at his hair then tore off the sheets when he only rolled over and away from her touch. “Do not make me throw you off this bed,” she threatened.

He rubbed his face against the bed, shivering a bit from the coldness creeping up his back. “What time is it?” 

“Three in the morning.” Her fingers returned to his hair. This time, however, she was gentle. “Please they’re going to be here any minute.” 

Cracking his eyes open, Jaime regarded his girlfriend quietly. “You’re going to smother him, aren’t you?” 

Cassie puffed out her bottom lip and latched onto Jaime’s forearm, pulling him out of the bed with ease. Partly due to the fact that he wasn’t going to avoid it any longer. Sleep be damned at this point. Once on his feet, Cassie intertwined their hands and started for the zeta tubes. 

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, sensing the tension radiating off her body. Well, the scarab did, but details. “Cariño…” 

“Oh bite me.” 

Jaime sighed, choosing to keep his mouth shut. When they got closer to the zeta tubes, Cassie pressed closer to his side. Releasing her hand, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her there. Kissing her temple, he whispered, “You’ll be fine. We’ll all be fine.” 

Nodding, she returned his embrace and kept her eyes on the tubes. The prolonged eye contact must’ve worked because a few short moments later. The computer started announcing their return. 

Bart was the second to the last to come through the tube. He was talking excitingly to Tim, who had already taken off his mask, and was typing something into his phone. A fact Bart hadn’t even bothered to notice. Babs, Kon and Gar were heading toward the kitchen, and passed by the two of them with polite waves and ‘heys’. 

Cassie released her hold on Jaime and rushed up to Bart, arms opening to crush him against her. Tim side stepped out of the way without even looking up from his phone. A skill Jaime kind of had, but only because the scarab had the annoying ability to detect every movement around him as ‘potential danger’. 

“Cass..ie,” Bart gulped out from his crushed lungs. She dropped him back to his feet, peeled back his cowl, and started peppering his face in kisses. The speedster sputtered, but didn’t try to move away. He just closed his eyes and let it happen. Not the usual Bart Allen way if Jaime wanted to dissect the situation. 

Instead, he covered Bart’s backside and broke their current lip lock with a series of kisses of his own. Pulling away, Jaime locked his gaze on Bart and admired the blush spreading across his cheeks and up to his ears. “Welcome back.” 

Clearing his throat, Bart responded, “good to be back,” before soundly kissing them both.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing's first... this story is going to be prompt-based as in you send in any sort of prompt (one word, dialogue, story line, whatever) and it might end up as the next update! So please feel free to leave any prompts in the comments below, send me a message either here or on my tumblr, which is under the same name. I'm excited to get this experiment started and thank you for your help!


End file.
